


Fun in the Afternoon

by Ultrawoman



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultrawoman/pseuds/Ultrawoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simak & T'Rof making love in her office during the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Afternoon

T'Rof was propped up against a wall in her office by Simak. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and her long legs were spread wide apart. Simak thrust into her. Anyone on the other side of the door could hear T'Rof's soft moans of pleasure. An observer could hear a very soft push against the wall as well. T'Rof eventually cried out in ecstasy. Her muscles spasmed around her husband's manhood as he moved in and out of her.

 

“That was beautiful, _adun!”_ T'Rof gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “You were totally excellent! I love you!” She told him in a loud whisper. She licked and sucked the tip of his ear. Simak moved to put her down. He began to withdraw. As far as she could tell, she did not feel him climax inside her. She did not feel any spurts of his ejaculation. “Aren't you going to come?”

 

“I will ejaculate inside of you when we engage in intimacy this evening.”

 

T'Rof was puzzled. “You aren't going to come now?”

 

“I will ejaculate during our evening intimacy,” Simak repeated.

 

“Aren't you going to feel frustrated the rest of the day? Will you get blue balls?”

 

“I have almost perfect control. I will not feel 'frustrated' the remainder of the day. What are these 'blue balls' you speak of, my wife?”

 

“You know.”

 

Simak quickly shook his head. “I do not. You will have to tell me.”

 

“When a guy is driven to extreme sexual arousal without ejaculation. I think the effect is a dull pain in the testicles that lasts for several hours. In other words, an afternoon. So you do not feel uncomfortable if you do not ejaculate?” T'Rof felt her feet back on the floor. It somehow disappointed her.

 

“I can ensure I will not feel physical discomfort if I do not ejaculate at this moment in time if that is what you are concerned about.”

 

“You don't feel disappointed you did not orgasm inside of me?”

 

“I do not feel I have to orgasm every time we engage in intimacy.”

 

“You don't find me very beautiful?” T'Rof began to pout.

 

“I find you very beautiful, very exotic, _aduna._ I find myself extremely drawn to you. I find your beauty compares to no other. Intimacy with you is extremely pleasurable. I do not need to orgasm every time we experience intimacy to find it pleasurable. It is very pleasurable without ejaculating.” Simak kissed her gently on the lips. T'Rof could feel him gradually go flaccid as she pressed against him.

 

T'Rof was still puzzled but felt she would get no further answers out of her husband. He chose not to come at this time. He told her he did not feel frustrated because he did not come. He reassured her he would not feel uncomfortable for the remainder of the afternoon because chose not ejaculate. Simak seemed satisfied with their lovemaking as he pulled up his trousers and straightened his clothing. T'Rof stood there watching him. He acted as if nothing was amiss. She slowly grabbed a couple of facial tissues, wiped herself and straightened her skirt. Simak looked pointedly at her feet.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

He pointed at her left foot.

 

“Oh!” The lacy knickers she made a point of wearing since their wedding were around her ankle. She quickly pulled them back on and straightened her skirt again.

 

Simak quickly wiped any traces of his wife's cosmetics from his face and ears. “Do I look presentable?”

 

“Yes.” T'Rof quickly nodded. They quickly kissed one more time. “I'll see you at dinner.”

 

Simak reached for the door knob and exited to return to his office upstairs. T'Rof suddenly felt very lonely standing in the middle of her office. It was not “logical” but she still felt that way. She would see Simak again around dinner time, barring any medical emergencies.


End file.
